


Test Run

by pathstotread



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Peter and Kitty are bros, Peter and LJ are in college, long distance is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/pseuds/pathstotread
Summary: “Besides, she’s the funniest kid he knows; hanging out with her isn’t an obligation, it’s a riot. Lara Jean excepted, for obvious reasons, Kitty’s his favorite girl.”Kitty confides in Peter while Lara Jean is away at UNC.





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @aquamirage, who prompted this concept on Tumblr and whom I love dearly. Thanks, as ever, to @lissomelle and @Anjali_Organna for giving notes and generally being supportive enablers at all times.
> 
> Spoilers for “Always and Forever, Lara Jean,” as I stuck with book canon on where they’re from/go to college, sorry to the movie that was very prettily set in Oregon. However, most everything else is movie canon, specifically Kitty’s age.

Being long distance with Lara Jean is...well, it’s worth it, because it’s Lara Jean, but in all other ways, it blows.

Much as Peter would like, he can’t go to Chapel Hill every weekend. It’s easier for Lara Jean to come to Charlottesville, now that she’s allowed to have her car on campus and doesn’t have to deal with the bus or hitching a ride from other students. They see each other as much as they can. But she’s got a life at UNC, just like he does at UVA, and it’s still just...fucking hard, in general. 

Between his classes, practice, and the team’s grueling travel schedule, he counts himself lucky if he gets to talk to Lara Jean at least once a day, fills the snippets of time he _does_ get - walking to class, standing in line at dinner, waiting for his laundry to dry - sending her puppy filter Snapchats or texting with her about the obnoxious girl in her creative writing workshop.

It’s not always easy for him to get home, either. It’s only an hour away, but that’s an hour he could be studying, or working out, or sleeping, or trying to convince Lara Jean that Skype sex is the cornerstone of a long distance relationship. 

( _Lara Jean: never, ever gonna happen._

_Peter: where’s that .gif of Jim Carrey saying “so you’re telling me there’s a chance”_

_Lara Jean: a chance that I’m getting a new boyfriend, you mean?_ )

But at least once every few weeks, he comes home to let his mom fuss over him and hang out with Owen (who acts like he couldn’t care less, but he has a UVA patch on his backpack, so Peter’s not fooled).

Whenever he’s home, he makes a point to go by the Coveys’ and pick up Kitty, take her to a movie or burgers or whatever she wants. She’d seemed surprised, the first time he showed up unannounced two weeks into his freshman year, but he’d just shrugged and said “you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

He’d promised her he wouldn’t disappear, and he tries very hard to never go back on a promise. Besides, she’s the funniest kid he knows; hanging out with her isn’t an obligation, it’s a riot. Lara Jean excepted, for obvious reasons, Kitty’s his favorite girl. 

He takes her to Sephora one weekend and lets her use his arm to swatch all of the Fenty highlighters. They take a selfie to send to Lara Jean, who replies: _you’re basically Rihanna, congratulations. *heart eye emoji*_

After a vigorous scrubbing with makeup remover, they head to the Corner Cafe for milkshakes and fries. Peter’s examining his arm for stray traces of glitter when Kitty abruptly spins toward him, a determined look on her face. “Can I tell you something?”

Peter turns to face her, mirroring her posture. “ ‘Course. Is it a secret?”

Kitty sighs, her fingers fiddling with her straw. “Not really? Lara Jean and Gogo and I promised we wouldn’t keep secrets anymore after Lettergate” - Peter snorts at that - “so I’m gonna tell them, I just...want to do it in person, at least with Lara Jean.”

Peter squints at her, a little worried but knowing she’ll probably punch him if he says so. “Okay. I won’t say anything to her until you do. You alright, Kit Kat?”

She tucks her hair behind her ear, takes a deep breath. “Um. Well. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I think...I like…girls? You know, the way you like girls.”

Peter’s first reaction is bone-deep relief - she’s not hurt, she’s not sick, she’s fine - followed by a brief moment of panic. No one’s ever come out to him before. How does he react? What’s the right balance between supportive and over-the-top? He settles for a smile, one he hopes is encouraging, and asks in a teasing voice, “Yeah? Any girls in particular?”

Kitty’s face flushes pink, which makes him think he hit the target. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Well, now you have to tell me everything. You need pointers? ‘Cause I got pointers. Ask Lara Jean.”

Kitty laughs, just a little, but he can tell her eyes are teary, and he knows that Kitty hates crying. “So, you’re not - I mean, we’re okay?”

Peter’s heart cracks. “Are you kidding? C’mere, little Covey. Bring it in.” He wraps his arms around her thin shoulders, feels her take one small, shuddering breath against his shirt. “Thank you for telling me,” he murmurs into her hair.

He’s not worried about her, not really. Kitty has a strong sense of self, and even though she’s gregarious and well-liked by most of her class, he knows if anyone does try to mess with her, she’ll rain hellfire on them. Adler High is a different beast than he remembers, not even two years out from graduation. Peter’s only frame of reference for this in high school had been Lucas, but according to Owen, there are three kids who are out in his and Kitty’s grade alone. Not to mention that she’s got the most supportive family possible. Peter thinks it’ll be awkward for her for a little while, and then, probably, fine.

But just in case, when he drops her off at home he leans in and says, “I have a whole team of lax bros who would curb stomp anyone I told them to, no questions asked.” Her smile in response - gratified, mischievous, entirely Kitty - tells him it’s the right play.

\--

The day before Thanksgiving, Peter’s waiting on the Covey porch when Lara Jean pulls into the driveway. He can already hear her screaming joyfully - he hadn’t told her he’d be coming by - as she fumbles the car into park and flings open the driver’s side door. She runs toward him, half leaping into his arms as he catches her around the waist and swings her in a circle. 

She’s wearing his Adler High lacrosse hoodie. He loves her so much it hurts. 

Long distance _sucks_. But he wouldn’t trade this feeling for anyone or anything else, and three years in, that has never changed.

“I _missed_ you,” she says breathlessly after an extended, enthusiastic kiss.

“Covey, you have no idea,” he says, tightening his arms around her back.

The front door opens behind them and Kitty runs out, tossing her arms around them both and effectively, if adorably, ruining the moment. 

Peter leaves the sisters to hug and chatter while he goes to Lara Jean’s car to get her bag out of the trunk. “You’re not coming in?” Lara Jean asks as he hands the bag off to her at their front door.

“I have to help my mom with something for the store,” Peter fibs with a glance at Kitty. “I just wanted to see you real quick first. But call me later?”

“Okay, weirdo.” Lara Jean goes up on tiptoe to give him a feather light kiss. He wraps her in a hug and catches Kitty’s eye over Lara Jean’s shoulder. _Tell her_ , he mouths silently.

_Don’t tell me what to do_ , she mouths back with a scowl on her face.

\-- 

Peter and Owen are deep in a _Far Cry 5_ marathon session when Peter’s phone lights up on the armrest. Owen rolls his eyes when Peter pauses the game and leaps off the couch. 

“Hey, Covey.”

“She told you _first_?” Lara Jean says, her tone amused and a little bit outraged, all at once.

Peter grins as he steps out onto the front porch. “What can I say, I’m her favorite.”

“I’m her _sister_! I’m hurt. I’m offended.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” she concedes.

“Besides,” Peter says, “I think I was, like, the test run. She wanted to see if I’d freak out before telling the family.” 

“We sat down with Dad and Skyped Margot. I think everything’s fine.” Lara Jean sniffles. “I can’t believe my baby sister has a crush.”

“I love that that’s what you’re focusing on,” Peter says warmly. Above all, Lara Jean loves romance.

“Hey, Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Thank you for being there when I couldn’t, and for not freaking out.”

“Anytime,” Peter says, a bout of emotion taking him by surprise. He’s not much of a crier, but damn if those Song Covey girls don’t get him every time. 

Clearing his throat, he continues, “Actually, this is great for me.”

“How’s that?” Lara Jean asks, laughing.

“I’ll always be the guy she loves the most,” Peter says smugly.

“Peter!” she shrieks. “I’m telling my dad you said that.”

They talk for a few more minutes, making plans for when Peter and his family should be at her house for dinner the next day and confirming what they should bring. Predictably, Lara Jean is already in a baking frenzy, but his mom makes amazing mashed potatoes, so it evens out.

When they’re saying good night, Lara Jean says, “Hey. You’ll always be the guy I love the most, too. ‘Night.”

And then she _hangs up_. 

Peter stares at his phone, jaw dropped, for a good ten seconds before huffing and opening their text chain.

_Peter: EMOTIONAL TERRORISM_

_Lara Jean: *kissy face emoji*_

_end_


End file.
